


The Devil Lives on Mount Ebott

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, He just loves you so much, His little lamb, Horror is a good boi, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Knotting, Murder, No clapping of cheeks just yet, Only for you though, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Sexy Times, Smut, Soulmates, Wilderness Survival, Your just to sweet, there will be, tons of cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: NEWS:8/29/20 *Now uploading revised chapters* 2-49/4/20 *Now uploading revised chapters* 5 & 6Hiatus has been removed. New chapters will be posted from here on out.------------------------Your feet hurt, your lungs burned, and all you could think about was the impending death that awaits the moment you finally stop. You should have stayed at the motel. Should have listened to the old mouse monster when she told you not to go out after dark. That bad things always happen once the sun goes away. You should have listened, but you didn’t. Now, you were going to die from it.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 141
Kudos: 605





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!! Glad ya'll could stop by for a good time! Why don't ya sit down and let ol TG tell you a tale of love and death. I promise it'll be good! Just hope ya not squeamish. Cus there will be tons of tasty giblets thrown around.

**Your feet hurt, your lungs burned, and all you could think about was the impending death that awaits the moment you finally stop. You should have stayed at the motel. Should have listened to the old mouse monster when she told you not to go out after dark. That bad things always happen once the sun goes away. You should have listened, but you didn’t. Now, you were going to die from it.**

The keys jingled as you drove over another speed bump, the Five Nights at Freddy's Chicka key ring swinging from the motion.

"Mom I'm fine. I just got to town so once I find a place to eat I'll give you the address of the hotel or whatever tomorrow when I leave... No I haven’t booked it yet... Because I don’t know how long its going to take to get there." You sighed.

You had just left home this morning on your "camping journey". A trip you had been planning for years. The whole idea was to visit every number 1 camp cites in all of the states in the country. You grew up next to the first one on your list but because you had visited it so many times growing up you decided to skip it and head straight to the next state. Of course you didn’t tell your mother that. She was against you going by yourself from the very beginning and if she knew that you were not going there first she would throw a fit. So you just didn't tell her.

"Fine... I’m not sure." You looked out the window to look at the restaurant signs that you passed. "There’s a bunch of rinky dinky restaurants but nothing that sounds good. Oh wait I found one." You fixed the phone on your shoulder so you could turn into the parking lot. You easily found a spot and parked your small car turning it off once you did so.

"Alright Mom I'm gana go in and eat and I'll text you later when I get at the camp cite. Ok, I love you to. Bye."

You hung up the phone and tossed it to the passenger seat next to you. Your hands gripped the steering wheel tight as you gently pressed your forehead on the top of it breathing in deeply. That was the fourth time she called that morning and you were starting to get annoyed. You were so tempted to turn your phone off and just claim that it was the signal that wouldn't allow her to call you again. But you knew that it would only make her panic and having her freak out more than she was now didn't sound fun. That was the whole reason you were on this trip in the first place. To get away from her.

Two years ago your father had passed away leaving you alone with her. You really didn't care to much for your mother as you started to grow up. Yeah you were thankful and shit for her bringing you up all these years but once your dad died you noticed more about her. Started to notice that she wasn't acting like she normally was and the way she started to get clingy and angry whenever you went over to your friend's house after telling her you were unsettled you. You **knew** you needed to leave but you didn't know how. Until, you remembered the camping trips. They would make the perfect disguise to your escape.

You were shocked she didn’t lock you inside the house when you told her about your trip. In fact, it seemed to make her happy knowing that you were going and even offered to help plan it out with you. That **bothered** you. She seemed **to** happy. You didn’t want her knowing to much but then again if she believed that this was just a simple camping trip then it would be easier to leave. In the end after a year and a half of planning you finally got away from her, sort of. You can deal with the calls for a bit longer, just until you left the state. Then you would disconnect it and her.

With you calming down you sat back up straight with new vigor. Taking your keys, phone, and your wallet you got out of the car and made your way into the restaurant. When you walked in you saw the "self seating" sign and picked a table near the window. Opening your phone you looked for a town somewhere in the next state that was close to the next camp site on your map. You would make a real booking and stay the night there before making your way off course to the coast to find a new place to live, far away from here. You smiled at yourself knowing that freedom was just a day away.

The place that caught your attention was a small town near the camp grounds. It looked pretty. Lots of trees and what not. Now she just needed to find a hotel or something.

No luck.

The only place they had was a rinky dinky motel that looked like it should have closed a long time ago. But regretfully it was the only place and you didn't like sleeping in your car so you made an online booking for one night. Turning off your phone you turned to look up in time to see the waitress walk up to your table.

"Hi hun! What can I get you to start off with?" The cheery rabbit monster asked.

Yeah, monsters were a thing. Had been for the past 50 years or so. You didn't care though. People or monsters as long as they treated you with respect you did the same. So with a brighter smile of your own you politely asked for Sprite with two lemon wedges and asked what the special for today was. Loaded potato soup. Yeah you could do that. You ordered it along with your drink.

"Alright hun, I'll go and get that for ya!"

You ate your food rather quickly. You wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible. Politely waving the waitress over you asked for the bill. You paid with cash.

That was something you knew your mother couldn’t track if she went that far. You had closed all of your accounts and pulled all your money out when you left this morning even going as far as cutting your credit cards. You could claim them to be worn out and order more once you finally get to where you wanted to call home. Then all you had to do was make sure all your emails and privacy stuff was changed and there was no way your mom could get into them. Or you could open new accounts with other companies. It didn't matter for right now though. It was something that can be dealt with later.

You drove all day and all night on your way to the motel. You stopped here and there to pick up some things to eat along the way even stopping at a gas station that was outside the town of where the motel was. You didn’t stay there long though. For some reason you had a weird sensation that tingled the lower part of your gut telling you that something wasn’t really right. So you bought some snacks and left.

Turning off your car you looked at the outside of the motel. Yup. Definitely should have been torn down a long time ago. You sighed through your nose. You were tired from driving and this was the only place around so you didn’t really have much of a choice.

You walked into the office of the motel. Another monster greeted you as the bell from the door got it's attention.

"Oh hello. Ya got a reservation or did ya want ah room for da night?" The elderly mouse monster asked. She looked ancient and realized why the motel looked the way it did.

"I made a reservation for tonight ma'am." You said raising your phone letting her know you did it online.

"Oh shoot! I’m sorry dearie its gana be ah minute for me ta look that up for ya. I ain't all familiar with this new online thing."

"That’s fine I can wait." You said but you really didn’t want to. You were exhausted.

"No, no ya look tired. I'm sure ya been driving all day so how about this? I have you cancel da reservation on ya phone thingy and I set ya up with ah room right now. That way we bypass all dat online bull-donkey."

"Sounds good to me." You smiled politely.

In a few minutes after you canceled the reservation the mouse monster finally gave you the key to the room along with some clean towels and the pin code to the ice machine. You quickly thanked her and just before you were going to leave she stopped you.

"Oh dear before ya leave I gata tell you ta stay in ya room once da sun goes down. We get a lot'ta bad people dat slink around here at night."

"Oh, ok." Now you were really questioning why you decided on staying here again.

You made your way to your room. It was on the end of the row at the back of the building. You unlocked the door dropped your towels inside and made your way back to your car to get your things. You left all your camping stuff in the car. You didn’t want to lug all that stuff back and forth so you only grabbed your bag of clothes and your bag of hygiene stuff. Once back in the room you locked your car with the button on your keys and shut the door.

After two annoying calls from your mother, a shower, and a well deserved nap on the bed that surprisingly didn't have bed bugs you woke to the sound of a loud bang against the wall. You shot up from the bed looking around. It sounded like it was inside your room but as you listened you could hear the murmur of your neighbors in the room next door and another smaller bang against the wall. The fact that you were fine calmed you down but now you were hungry. Luckily you bought some snacks from the gas station.

Going to your plastic bag on the small table you pulled out a bag of chips, a soda, and a can of ready made chicken salad. You opened the chips and crunched down on them with vigor. So much so that you started to choke on the dry things. Needing something to wash it down you opened your soda and took a swig only to grimace at it. It was hot. To hot for your liking. You probably should have put it in the little mini fridge when you got here but you forgot all about it in your tiredness. Then you remembered the pin code the mouse monster gave you. There were those foam cups for the coffee maker you could use one of those and get some and come right back. You weren't in your sleep clothes yet and it was relatively close by when you passed it coming to your room. It wouldn't hurt to go and grab a cup right?

Wrong.

You should have stayed in your room. You should have never left. The old monsters words were not just a gentle warning. They were truth. A truth you should have listened to like the prayers you were forced to recite and listen to as a little kid. To follow them to the letter until your judgement either proved you wrong or realized the actual truth. It was quick.

You really didn’t feel the hit on the back of your head. What you did feel was the weight of an arm wrap around you and in your blurry vision see the another person come up to you.

You blacked out.

For the next few days you drifted in and out of consciousness. In the moments you were able to see you got a glimpse or two of what was going on. You were in the back seat of your car, your hands tied in front of you, and two humans sat in the front driver and passenger seat. You couldn't see your things you had packed for the trip. All of your camping gear had either been dumped, thrown, or crammed in the trunk. You hadn't seen the back of your car so clean before. If it wasn't for the situation you would have been impressed.

The two men in the front were both in their late 30's. They looked like kidnapping professionals, if there was ever that sort of look. They both had brown hair but the one that was driving had facial hair. A thick curly beard that was well trimmed and combed. The men often took turns driving. There was never a stop that took longer than five minutes and although you were smart enough to plan an escape you couldn’t. They made sure that you stayed tied up and from the weird taste in the back of your throat and the smell in your nose they had no doubt chloroformed you.

You did make an effort to fight against them. Weak as it was. Yet you wouldn't be putting any real punches or kicks on them.

On the third day **~~you assumed~~** they didn’t drug you as much. Just enough to get you to be compliant but not enough to knock you out fully. Your vision had started to come back. You could see the trees that flashed by the car door window.

Odd. There weren't any pine trees in the state you were in. It was mostly just shrubs and brush with the occasional oak or pecan. Where were they taking you? How far had you really traveled? In your confusion and fuzzy state you hadn't realized you had asked your first question out loud.

"What she say?" The beardless man asked looking up at her through the rearview mirror, but not for to long as he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Asked where we was going."

"Should we tell 'er? Not like she gana escape."

"How much farther we got, first?"

"Nah more then another ten miles."

"When we get there ya can. No use giving her any ideas till then."

The rest of the ride was silent. When you felt the car stop for what seemed to be the last time you had already started to panic. You didn't know where you were and definitely didn't know what they were going to do to you now that you arrived. You heard the door where your head was open. The beardless man leaned over you to untie your feet before grabbing you by your shoulders to drag you out of the car.

It was dusk. The sun was already hidden behind the forest in front of you. From what you could see, before you were slung over one of the men's shoulder, it was massive. Pine trees as tall as skyscrapers loomed over you. It was dense. It looked like a jungle, if jungles had pine trees.

They had parked on a game trail hidden behind several large bushes. There was no way anyone would be able to see your black colored car if they walked by. You were close to the highway though. You could faintly hear large eighteen wheelers zoom bye but you wouldn't make it tied up as you were. So you waited. You just hoped it was a long walk to where ever they were going. You were coming back to normal but you just needed a bit more time. So you faked being still drugged. You stayed limp over the man's shoulder as they started to make their way up hill.

It was well into the night when the men came to a stop. The area you were at wasn't as thick as when they had first started walking. The trees, however, were larger. The wide trunks were two of you if you layed on your back. The branches were sparse towards the base but as you looked higher they soon started to cluster together.

"We'll rest 'ere for an hour."

The man that held you dropped you unceremoniously on the ground causing you to grunt. The other man looked down at you and then to his companion.

"She need some more?"

The man that had been carrying you squatted down. Grabbing your face roughly he looked at you. You did your best to seem out of it and it worked. He released your face and stood.

"She still out of it. Should be good till we finish."

The other man gave a grunt of approval before walking over to a tree to rest.

The man that had grabbed your face walked to your feet before he grabbed them and dragged you over to the closest tree to leave you there. He to made his way to a separate tree to sleep.

You waited until you heard both men snoring to act. You were lucky your hands were in front of you but the zip ties around your wrist were going to have to come off. You sat up and as quietly as you could untied your shoes and used the shoe laces to break the ties. The white plastic snapped off of you easily after a minute. Hope filled you now that your hands were free.

Getting to your feet and sneaking away was the easy part. Getting back to the highway and to your car was the hard. You walked briskly in the direction that you thought they had taken you. You didn’t get far though before they noticed you were gone. Their angry yells startling you. That’s when you took off.

That’s how you ended up running through the forest. Racing and stumbling in your attempt to flee. The air was cold. It stung your lungs as you took it in trying to keep the flow of oxygen in your system as your muscles pushed you to go faster. Your heart was racing. You didn’t want to get caught again. You needed to escape. Yet everything here looked the same. You didn't know where you were going. It was impossible to know. That is until you found a clearing.

You stopped in your tracks as you peered out and saw an enormous mountain ahead of you. Mount Ebott also known as The Devil's Mountain. You knew that’s what it was. It was the largest mountain in the country that had two points that resembled the horns of the religious villain. But what scared you was the stories that were told about it. Demons lived there. Not monsters, don't get her mistaken. No these creatures were far from the sentient beings that came through the barrier half a century ago. These were blood thirsty entities that murdered and killed anything and anyone that dared come close just because they wanted to. They had no remorse. No fear. Just pure bloodlust and hate for humans. And because of this known knowledge you knew now why they had abducted you.

Even before the barrier these monsters had been plaguing the mountain. Long since the country had been discovered even. You had heard stories of people making towns and villages at the base of Mount Ebott but they never lasted long without death. People learned to leave the villages and learned to fear the monsters. Well, almost everyone. As the good villagers moved out the dark demon worshipers moved in. Many cults had made it their duty to appease these monsters in the hopes that they would be blessed with powers of their own or for their own greed. In an attempt to do that they would catch victims and, much like something out of a King Kong movie, use them as sacrifices. But you were not going to be one of those. Not if you had anything to do about it. Boy that didn’t last long though.

The moment you turned around to head back in an attempt to throw off your abductors you came crashing into what you could assume was a solid wall. What? How? There was nothing there before! You backed up, rubbing your forehead as you did. You looked at what was in front of you only to have your breath hitch in your lungs. It was huge. The biggest monster you had ever seen and that’s not taking into consideration of how big the dog monsters were. The first one you ever met was a good seven and a half nearly eight feet. No this one was far freaking bigger. Nine? Ten feet? Possibly eleven? Holy shit. If you weren't about to die maybe you would have found a yard stick or something to accurately find out.

You looked it up and down. It was a skeleton monster. Not one of those you see on a zombie movie or a RPG fantasy games, no, this one looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Its clothes were tattered and torn. You could very well see his ribs through his shirt and his femurs from what used to be shorts. His bones were covered in dirt and **~~blood~~** mud. And his skull. Whoo boy! Definitely something out of a nightmare. Sharp pointed teeth, one dead eye, and a whole that, if you didn't have a good lick of sense not to, if you peered inside it definitely wouldn't have kept a brain in. And his voice. It scared the ever living shit out of you. It was deep and dark. Every vowel and word sounding like the devil spoke it himself. Just the simple question he had asked you nearly had you fainting in fear.

"You. Lost?"

"Y-yeah." You answered shakily. You didn't know why you answered him. You blamed it on the drugs the men gave you even though you knew damn well they had worn off a long time ago.

The both of you stood there looking at one another. That is, until a sound from the woods to your left caught your attention. There was the sound of a twig snapping. You whipped your head in that direction but you didn't see anything. Your breath caught in your throat at the possibility of the two men bursting through the foliage. The skeleton said something but you couldn't understand with your heart pounding in your ears.

You felt something on your hair. Glancing out of the corner of your eye you look at the massive clawed hand play with a clump of your (h/c) hair. You looked up at the skeleton's face, his single red eye wide and fuzzy stared at you intently. For some god awful reason that one single light in that dark void of a socket seemed to calm you down.

"Come...Me?"

"Wh-what?" Your head fully turned back around to look at this.

The tall skeleton released your hair and with the same hand held the large thing out for what you assumed was to take. You looked at it quizzically and then back at his face, fear still ever so present on it. Unknown to you your hand was already lifting but stopped when you heard one of the men from before yell.

"Dis way! She's over here!"

You never turned around so fast in your life to stare in the direction you heard your capture's voice. However, in that swift motion you also didn’t realize that you had grabbed onto the skeleton monster's hand. Sealing your doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Reuploaded Revised Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you cool cats and kittens, this is your good ol pal TG here just wanting to let you know that the story is updated early. Wow! Isn't that pawesome!?
> 
> This chapter contains a bit of Sexual Depictions, Gore, and Graphic Violence. 
> 
> You have been warned.

(Earlier that day)

Sans woke feeling... hungry. So very hungry. But he had just eaten two fully grown deer's as his meal three hours ago. The bones of them (or what was left of them) discarded on the floor of the kitchen.

But the hunger he was feeling now wasn't for food. It was for death. He smiled at the thought of ending another life that day.

Sans sat up from his tattered and torn bed. Clumps of the fur from his previous kills stuck to his shredded hoodie. The stained mattress needed to be restocked soon though. Winter was just around the corner and as much as he loved watching the splatter of red amongst the pure snow he liked to be warm. Sleeping through the winter would also be an option. It would give the land a sense of peace and with peace came game. Both wild and human. He had enough magic to get him through it without leaving his home. It never took much. The only downside was the extreme hunger that came with waking up.

He never remembered how he sated that hunger. The only thing he knew was that there was a lot of death involved.

Sans scratched the inside of his dead eye socket. The whole day it had been bothering him. This intense itch that made him think that there could very well possibly be something inside. It hasn't been the first time a bug or spider tried to make the dark hole their home but as he dug around he found there was nothing. That made him growl in annoyance.

Holding his eye socket the large monster stood and made his way out of his house, the rotting floorboards groaning under his weight. The cold blast of air didn't bother him as he stepped out onto the worn rocky path that led down the mountain.

His home, Mount Ebott.

It was such a lovely view. One could see the entire forest from the top and then some. Miles amongst miles of trees and hills untouched by humans and he owned all of it. Well save more or less the areas where a few weaker monsters he allowed to stay. Only because they posed a wanted challenge. He wasn't one to back off from a good fight and if he scared away every monster that tried to settle on his turf then there wouldn't be any fun to be had. Plus monster worshipers followed the weaker ones. Dinner and a show. More or less.

It was sometime in the evening when he finished collecting all the things he wanted for his bedding. He had made only three trips. Teleporting them of course. To much activity and traffic to and from his home from the top of the mountain would unsettle the prey. If they knew a predator was prowling around of course they didn't want to be near. Besides, he was still hungry.

Thirty minutes. That's how long it took to find a meal. It was a middle aged cultist. He was alright. Not really what he wanted though. The damn human didn't even put up a fight. The chubby male practically threw himself at his feet begging to be his servant. The fool. His followers were smarter. They knew not to come anywhere near him and his home. They also knew or rather learned what he liked to eat. In fact he had passed the shrine they had made him on his way to collect his bedding. It to was ok. Not that it mattered to him he couldn't give two shits but what did entice him to visit on occasion was the livestock they tied there. The cattle were his favorite. But they were sparse and few between.

Sans crunched on the last bit of the man's arm. His shark like mouth coming down to snap through the bone like it was merely a thin restaurant bread stick. He didn't really eat much of him. Only the parts he liked best.

As Sans swallowed a searing pain erupted from his soul. Clutching his chest, his fingers ripping new holes, he fell to his knees. Pine needles scattered around him from the impact. His breathing turned labored coming out as rough growls. Then the sound of running through the forest debris caught his attention and who did he see as he looked up?

You.

Sans sat there stunned. A human. A female human had caused his soul to cry out. He watched you run away from him slowly as if time had slowed to nearly nothing. Your (h/c) hair bounced with every thud of impact your tiny feet met with the pine needles under them. Your clothes were dirty but he couldn't care. What mattered was the subtle hint of flesh that hid underneath it. Beautiful. Just like your scent that wafted towards him. It was just like the wild mountain flowers even as it was soaked in the also very pleasant smell of fear. If it wasn't for the fact that you were running away from him and the fact that you were being pursued by some unknown assailant (that wasn't him) he would have rutted you into the ground where he sat. Not even bothering to care if the fly festering pile of human guts was right next to you. What made him not take his own fully formed cock in his hand right now was that you were gone.

female. human female. no. soulmate! get her. follow. follow! must claim! must be mine. mine. mine! MINE!

Sans stood quicker than he ever moved before and followed in the direction he had last seen you go. It was easy to track you into the clearing. You were not quiet at all. That was fine. He would teach you and any pups that you would give him. The grin on his face grew sharper at the thought of you hunting with him. What a delight it would be seeing you pounce on a forest animal or even another human and tear a chunk out of it with those tiny dull teeth of yours. Blood sliding down your neck toward those two luscious mounds that will no doubt grow larger in the upcoming months as your body created the life giving nutrients that would feed your all's pups. Oh how that made his cock twitch with need.

When he had finally caught up to you he was glad you hadn't noticed him yet. With you turned away looking towards his mountain not only did he get to see how you looked bathed in the moon light but also how far from the mountain itself had he traveled. The two of you were at the edge of the forest. Not that it mattered or anything but it just meant that he would have to teleport to get you back to his home. He couldn't have you hurting yourself if you tried to escape.

He stood there watching you as the gears in your mind worked to realize where you were. You were breathing so hard. So exhausted and frightened. Would you breath harder when you noticed he was there? You no doubt would faint. Yet as you turned around to bump that tiny little body of yours against his large sturdy one you didn't breath. Just stood there. Staring at him breathless. He fought hard not to do the same.

Sans needed to talk to you. Needed you to know that he wasn't a threat. That he was there to (claim you, fuck you till that delicious little body of yours was covered in his seed,) help. But he hasn't spoken to anyone in centuries. The hell was he going to say?

Think. think. say something! anything! she's looking at me. she's shaking. need to speak. before she runs. now! do it now!

"You...Lost?"

You lost? really? and you scared her! damn it! damnitdamnitdamnit!

You almost fainted. He could see the blood leave your face, but you stayed standing. He would have caught you before you fell but you stayed standing. Then you answered. You spoke! To him! It was only one word but you answered!

Your voice. It was so sweet. So soft. So full of fear. You were such a pure little thing. Compared to him you were the snow that he had thought of tainting that morning. You were like an angel. No. Not an angel. Angels were for those who needed saving. He didn't need saving. He needed to be sated. To be tamed. And what better way to tame a beast than to feed it. That was it. That's what you were. His sacrifice.

"My. Little lamb." He growled out to you.

But you didn't hear him. Your attention wasn't on him anymore. It was on the tree line looking for whomever you were running from. He looked at your hair. It was so pretty. He couldn't help but touch it. He could feel your heart thump in your body. Your heart was beating so hard. He could hear it. Didn't you know that he was here for you. There was nothing for you to fear (except for him). All you had to do was go with him.

You glanced back at him. That made him happy.

Yes. Look at me. Only ME!

His soul had him emit a deep rumble to sooth you. It didn't want you scared. It wanted you to come closer. To accept him. And it worked. You were calming down but not by much. Now he just needed you to accept. He couldn't take your body without you accepting him. He may have been a murdering human eating blood wallowing beast but he had at least some class. So he let go of your hair and held his hand out for you to take.

"Come...me?"

Sans cursed his inability to speak correctly.

"Wh-what?" You turned to look at him fully. Then you glanced at his hand.

Yes! Take it! Be mine! Only mine! Forever! Little lamb. My little lamb! All mine! Mine mine mine!

Then a male's voice broke through the trees taking your attention away from him. He would have been pissed but then you took his hand. You! You took it! You accepted him! Oh! You didn't know how much joy you made him feel. How happy you made his soul feel! But then you took your hand away as the two human males came into the clearing.

You cowered and backed away from the skeleton as the two men came into view. They had found you. Crap! You needed to leave. You have to get out of here. But you were lost. You didn't know where to go.

Tears filled the corners of your eyes as you saw both of them pull out a knife. This was it. This was how you were going to end. Stabbed to death in the middle of the forest where no one even cared to search through. Sure there would be missing posters and what not but even if they tracked you back here they wouldn't dare enter the forest. Why bother losing more people just to find one?

"Come on girly. No use running away now that you know where ya at." The man beckoned you over taking a step closer.

The skeleton growled and also stepped closer but not towards you but rather to block you from the other men. This didn't bode well with them. Be it as it may he was not the monster you were supposed to be for.

"Please step aside. Dis girl is for our master." The one without the beard spoke as he came up to the skeleton monster with a cocky attitude. "If ya don't wana feel his teeth on ya brittle look'en bones then git away an let us 'ave her."

The man tried to shove the monster with his own shoulder as he walked past but found the sturdy wall of bones immovable. Never the less he took a step past towards you.

You whimpered. You tried to move your feet but your legs had them glued to the ground. Your body shook in fear and your heart felt like it was going to explode. Then your legs gave out. You landed hard onto the ground more than likely cutting up your legs and knees. You brought up your hands to cover your face when the glint of the blade shone in your eyes.

Nothing happened.

Time ticked by but you never felt the sharp metal pierce your skin. Nor did you hear any foot steps come closer. You peeked through your fingers and there you saw the man standing stark still. But why? Wasn't he just about to get you? Then you saw it. The red rust colored glow around the man.

You knew about magic. It was explained in one of your college classes you took just to get more credits. It explained how monsters such as the one before you were made entirely of it. That, depending on the monster, could either use it to cause harm or do good. This one though you knew wasn't used for good. No this magic was used to hold prey still. To induce fear into anything as it saw the bringer of its death taunt the power that it had over its prey.

Surely that wasn't the case as to why you couldn't move your legs right? No. No it wasn't using its magic on you. You, although not able to stand, was able to move your feet and legs freely.

You jumped in your spot when the man was suddenly and rather roughly forced to kneel in front of you. You could see the man try to struggle out of the magic but the both of you knew that it was no use. There was no way he was going to break through it.

As the man kneeled before you the other tried to attack the skeleton from behind. He was such a fool. Sans didn't even have to turn around as he grabbed the human by the throat the moment it came at arm's length. His boney hand crushing the man's neck turning his own to look at him. The man struggled in his grasp but Sans didn't kill him then. No. He wanted to make him feel real pain. So with only enough force to keep him alive he slammed the man's body onto the ground.

You squeaked when you heard the tell-tell sounds of bones breaking. The crunching and snapping overtaking the songs of the forest crickets. The man screamed. His cry soaring into the winds that gently shook the tops of the trees. But to Sans that wasn't enough.

With a crooked grin and an eye light the size of the eye of a needle he stomped on the poor man's chest. The destruction was imminent. You knew this monster was strong but this... this was to much. The moment Sans's shoeless foot made contact with the human's chest it broke through. Blood, bone, and small chunks of flesh flew around from the force and you were solemnly thankful that the other man was there to shield you from most of it.

The man choked and gurgled as blood caught in his throat. As sad as it was you wanted him to stop. It was a sound that no doubt would traumatize anyone and for the sake of your own sanity you prayed the man would die now. You covered your ears and tighter than a bear trap closed your eyes.

Sans waited till the man was dead before he took his foot out of his now hollowed chest. The sweet feeling of blood on his bones made his smile curl. A sickening look of peace creeped on his face but only for a second as he remembered the other man. He was still struggling against his magic even though he knew full well that Sans's wasn't so easy to break from. His sadistic smile came back and as he turned he grabbed the man by the hair.

Sans moved so that he was crouched between the man and you. His hand went to gently touch you. His boney fingers gently grazing over your exposed shoulder and up your arm. He noticed how you jumped at his ghostly caress. He understood that you were scared but there was no reason to while he was here. Especially not for what he was about to show you. Looping a finger under your hand he pulled it away from your ear so that he could whisper in it. Of course his words didn't come out as a whisper but you still understood.

"Look."

No. You wouldn't. You didn't want to see what he was about to do to this man. Yeah he fucked with you and Sans but you didnt want to see him die. Seeing one death was enough. You couldn't take another.

The hand that pulled yours away gently placed it at your side. He let it go after knowing you were not going to place it back on your ear. His hand came back to your head but instead of touching your face it trailed down your neck all the way down and over your chest inching closer to your breasts.

In an instant you grabbed his hand with both of yours. But he got what he wanted. You were looking at him now. Those beautiful (e/c) eyes were now glaring at him for daring to touch such an intimate place.

"Watch. Little lamb." He commanded you gently.

You shook your head.

"Watch." He said a little more sternly.

"No! Please!" Tears started to roll down your face. "I can't. I can't watch anymore."

Sans sighed through his nose. He didn't mean to make you cry. All he wanted was for you to see him take revenge for you. For you to see that he would kill all and every living thing that would dare to harm you. But you were just to scared to continue watching. Pulling his hand away he snaked it around your body and lifted you so that you were now sitting on his lap. He couldn't help the satisfied groan of having you so close to him. He pulled you closer so that your head layed against his ribs. You were so tense. So scared. Your body was shaking again. Fine. You didn't have to watch but he will be damned if he didn't let you hear.

Letting go of the man's hair he stood with you sitting in his arm. You clutched onto the tattered remains if his clothes from the swift motion. He liked that. Although he would rather have you clutching onto him as he had you underneath but he knew you were to unwilling to something like that in the state you were in. But not till once he finishes with this task first then he'll take you back to his home. He'll caress and sooth you. Prove to you that he was a worthy mate for you. Show you that there will be no danger towards you while you were with him. Then in a day or two you will let him take you. Mark you in a place that would let everyone know that you were his and were untouchable.

Sans growled happily at that.

With his free hand he lifted the man off the ground, his magic still keeping him still. Now, where to start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Im TG Exotic and I'm here to tell you that the next chap will more than likely be out on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Reuploaded Revised Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the other two. No warnings for this chapter but there is some suggested sexual content.

You remembered the screams. Those horrible, horrible, screams. The sounds of limbs breaking and tearing. The all knowing sound of a socket popping as the ball was ripped out of the joint. The squelching and pattering of wet solids falling onto the pine needle padded ground. You heard all of it. And even though that was all a little while ago your mind had you believing that you were still there. Even as you felt Sans's magic wrap around you and brought you to his home. Even as he sat you down on the creaking bench along the wall to place more hides on his bed for you.

You just... you just didn't know what to do. This day, the kidnapping, those men, and this monster. It was all to much for you. Hell you didn't even know if this skeleton was going to kill you next.

You knew monsters were powerful. It was an obvious fact. But this. This was something with to much power. You could feel it. Rolling like waves of the ocean in a storm. Dangerous. Endless. Deadly. It was just like people had said. The Devil does live on Mount Ebott.

You sat there with your arms wrapped around your legs. It was cold up here. You knew you were at the top of the mountain. The most dangerous creatures always made their homes far away from the world beneath them. Your clothes were not suitable for these temperatures. Your shorts were to thin and your halter neck blouse was to revealing. Not only did it not cover most of your stomach but nearly all of your back was exposed. You felt a shiver go through you as the wind came in again through the broken window.

Sans came up to you when he finished making his bed bigger. He felt rather proud of himself and he knew you would like it to. Any female would. It was warm, safe, and soft enough to keep any future children and yourself happy. That and it was spacious enough to fuck you comfortably in any position either he had you in or whichever way you wanted.

He wasn't going to deny it. He wanted you. So very much. Even if you didn't want him right now. He saw how you flinched away from him when he bent down in front of you just now. But that was just from what happened earlier. You would realize it once you calmed down and he knew exactly how to make you do that.

You froze when his hand came to touch the top of your head. Internally you were panicking. The thought of him finishing your life here did scare you yes but at the same time for some reason you actually found peace with it. It would mean that all of this would end soon. But death didn't come. Instead Sans just stayed there petting the top of your head emitting that rather soothing rumble from his chest. You didn't know he could do that. He didn't have any lungs to make that noise, or at least any that you saw.

You lifted your head to look at him. He looked rather... calm? Happy? What? That scary look of murder and madness was nowhere to be seen but he still creeped you out.

"W-what are you doing?" Gosh your voice was so shaky.

"Time to...Sleep" Sans growled out motioning with his head towards the bed of hides.

You looked over to where he was suggesting. Was that what he was doing this whole time? Making his bed? Did he want you to sleep as well? You were tired and it was late. But where were you going to rest? Not next to him. God no. You may have now been his captive but you would be damned if you were about to snuggle with a murder machine only for him to turn you into a bedside snack in the morning.

You looked around the room. There wasn't much space. For such a large monster his room was rather quite cramped. The entrance was large enough for him to enter but the actual living space was only the size of a small room. Well, actually, it was a **small** room. Maybe a 13X16? It was cramped but there was enough space for all his things, which wasn't much, and himself. But now there was you and you sure as hell weren't going to sleep next to him. Now that you thought about it this spot here was good. It was close to the exit and a good enough distance from him and his makeshift bed.

You let go of your legs.

"Alright. I'll sleep here." You said getting ready to lay down but was stopped when his massive hand grabbed your shoulder.

" **No**." Sans said sharply.

You looked back up at him. He looked... not happy to say the least. You watched him point over to the bed.

"Sleep there."

"I said I'm not sleeping there. I'm perfectly fine right here." You snapped back. Your heart stopped at the realization of what you just did. For survival's sake you shouldn't be arguing with the one person (or monster) that held your life in their hands. But if you had a chance to escape it would have been best to stay at least close enough to the exit. But he wasn't going to allow that now because of the way you just snapped at him. You needed to play your cards right. You pretended to be nervous. Which you were but still you needed to look it.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just... I cant sleep right now." You looked away from him but was caught gently by his hand. He turned it to make you look back at him, his face still ever holding that crooked smile looked calmer than a minute ago.

"I'll help."

You panicked. "No! No I'm ok! I just-" You froze when you felt his magic envelop you. That same magic that held that poor man as he was torn limb from limb.

Your fight or flight instincts kicked in. Never having lost control of your own body before made you panic even more causing you to fight against it. But just like that man you could do nothing. Just sit there struggling as you watched Sans lean forward and pick you up.

He maneuvered you so that you were now laying in his arms. That rumbling soothing growl was louder now and something else. An energy or something. You couldn't tell what.

It was... relaxing.

Sans watched you stop your struggling. He knew he shouldn't have used his magic to keep you still but he didn't want you bolting or fighting against him. He needed you still. Especially if he was going to let his magic do its work. Just enough for you to calm down and hopefully fall asleep.

He walked you over to his bed and sat down, leaning against the wall. He looked down at you. You were fighting so hard against his magic that it was actually quite adorable to him. Such a tiny little thing you were compared to him and you were doing everything you could to try and break free. He couldn't help but chuckle.

That gained your attention.

You were watching him so closely. Those beautiful eyes of yours trained on his teeth. Like you thought he was going to eat you. How cute. Leaning down Sans brought you up slightly so that he could nuzzle the top of your head. He heard you suck in a tight breath of air. Did you really think he would hurt you? Well. That thought did cross his mind.

Not that he wanted to! Oh Stars no! He would never hurt you intentionally. It would more than likely be on accident. Always an accident. He was so clumsy sometimes. He would try to be gentle with things he liked, like the human skull he found. It was so perfect and clean. He had wondered how it had died and as he had picked it up he ended up using to much force and crushed the damn thing. He wouldn't deny that he was strong but now that he had you he would have to keep himself in check.

Now though the only things he needed to worry about hurting you with was his claws. The hand of the arm you were laying in couldn't help but feel the flesh that was exposed from where your shorts stopped. You were so soft and squishy. He liked that. The feel of your flesh bending and moving under the pressure of his phalanges that would no doubt leave marks. He felt you jerk away from him.

You were such a determined little thing. He would have to make sure to set up a barrier whenever he left tomorrow to get you something to eat. Couldn't have you escaping now could he. That made him chuckle again. The thought of you running from him and he having to chase you down. He would catch you with ease. He was so much faster than you. He wouldn't use his magic on you. No. That wouldn't be any fun. And when he did catch you what would you do? Still fight him? Give up? It didn't matter either way you would be pinned beneath him crying out in ecstasy as he took you there. His thick cock filling that tight hot little cunt of yours. He would take you there in the open or under the cover of the trees, depending on how far he let you run from him. Mark your body with bites and cuts from his claws.

Sans sighed into your hair as he thought of that. But that may not happen. Not with those lesser monsters running about. He wouldn't want them seeing you in such a vulnerable exposed way. No. In reality he would bring you back here and take you. Either on your back or on your stomach. Moss stuck in your hair. Both you and he panting and moaning. The smell of sweat and lust filling the room. He couldn't wait for that day. Now though he needed to get back to work on making you sleep. He could fantasize about you afterword's.

Sans pulled away from your head and raised his free hand. He saw how you looked at it in fear. You were no doubt thinking your life would end here but no instead he gathers some of his magic and brought that same hand to cup that beautiful unmarked cheek of yours. You fought against his touch and the magic at first but as the seconds ticked by your eyes started to grow heavier.

Yes that's it. Sleep. Sleep my little lamb.

His hand trailed up the side of your face brushing away the hair that clung there.

Such a pretty little thing. His lamb. His mate.

"My mate." Be growled softly.

"Mate?" You asked groggy.

His eyes snapped down to those lips that spoke so sweetly. He smiled. Even as he was forcing you to sleep you still heard him. His smile grew.

"Yes." He leaned forward so that his mouth was hovering over yours. "My mate. Sweet little lamb."

His mouth opened. Summoning his tongue he slid it over your lips. The taste of you made him groan. He did it again. Pressing more so that the tip of it entered into your mouth. He expected you to turn away or try and stop him but as he held you tighter he felt your body go limp. His magic had worked. You were asleep in his arms.

Sans pulled away from you somewhat disappointed. Letting go of your face he maneuvered himself so that the two of you were laying down now. You of course were as close to him as possible. The feel of your body against his own felt amazing. But as he held you he noticed you had started to shiver. That's right. He had forgotten that humans got cold easily and he lived on the top of the mountain. The air was no doubt colder here than down in the forest.

He shrugged off his jacket, making sure not to jostle you to much, and he wrapped you in it. Tomorrow he would go to the human cult camps and find you some things. Either way they were given or taken by force. He would make sure you had what you needed. About an hour later, after watching you sleep for a bit, he drifted off to sleep as well.

(That morning)

Sans was the first to wake up. He didn't move much at first. He just layed there listening to the soft sounds of your snoring. Your little hands were tucked between you and him. One of them even held onto one of his ribs through the hole in his shirt.

Sans moved away from you slightly to get your hand off. He easily removed it but you started to stir in your sleep.

He stayed still.

You went back to sleep.

Sans sighed in relief. Now that he was not touching you it would make this so much easier. Not that you would like this. You probably would be pissed when he got back but he had to do this before he left.

Standing he went to the middle of the room and placed his boney hand flatly on the ground. Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it he forced his magic to envelop the room and once it reached the area he wanted he lifted his hand. From the ground following it was a rust colored magic chain. The chain followed Sans as he stood and went back over to you. Kneeling down behind you he moved the hood of his jacket away so that way he had access to your neck. He reached down with the hand that held the chain and the moment one of his fingers touched your skin the chain wrapped around your neck. Once it had made the full circle the chain seemed to vanish into your skin and after a minute there was no trace of the chain anywhere.

Satisfied with his work Sans stood and placed the hood of his jacket back so that you wouldn't get cold. Now that he was away from you he could go and do what he needed. Stepping out of the room he left to begin his mission for the day.

(That Afternoon)

You expected your first night to be filled with anguish and pain. To dream of death, torture, and hurt. Yet you didn't dream at all. Hell you were actually comfortable. The best rest you had in months even. But how? Well, you knew how. It just pissed you off that you actually liked it.

Honestly you felt great. The bed you were in was soft and warm along with Sans's jacket, your muscles were loose and not as tense as they had been these few weeks, and to top it off you felt even more energized then before. Though that might have to do with the chloroform finally getting out of your system and not the resting. The only two things that really bugged you was that Sans had to do with it and that you actually would welcome it again.

Only he had made you feel that way. This monster. This blood thirsty murderous monster. This creature that looked at you with such tenderness and care but could kill in the blink of an eye. You didn't know what to expect from him. Was it your life or death that he wanted? He even had the audacity by calling you his mate!

 **Mate**.

That one single word. That word you heard him say before you drifted into the void. You new of what he meant. That was another thing you learned when you learned about monster magic. Though your professor only grazed the subject he had told you enough to understand the situation you were in. A monster's magic came from their soul and that very soul could tell it if the monster they were destined to be with was close by. But the thing you didn't know was whether he wanted you as a mate or you **were** his soulmate. It wasn't unheard of for monsters to have human soulmates but it did scare you. The slight difference in letters in that eight lettered word could mean your life or your immediate death.

From when you were in class you learned that monster's cherished their soulmates. Caring for them as if they were the only reason they were alive to begin with. And that was with mentally stable monsters. Sans wasn't stable. There was definitely a screw or two loose with this one. If there was a possibility that you were his soulmate then that raised the chances of you being able to live if you failed to escape the first or the second time. However, if you weren't that lucky and you just chose you out of the blue then you may not even survive if he caught you escaping the first time.

You needed a plan.

Or rather a well thought out one. One that placed yourself in the closest mindset to him. Unfortunately about that it involved studying him. That alone would take time. And you really didn't want to stay here more than need be. But the main thing now was to find out whether you were or weren't his soulmate.

Obviously you couldn't ask him that right now. You didn't have to open your eyes to know. That ever creeping presence of his, like that of when a person is climbing stairs into or out of a dark room only to feel a creepy crawl across their back as they ran, wasn't there. You hoped he wouldn't be back for a while. It would give you time to look around the mountain. Figure out the best route down more or less.

You scratched at the back of your neck as you sat up. You hoped you didn't pick up any ticks or chiggers when you ran through the woods yesterday. That was the least of your concerns but if they pestered you then you would hike them up on your list. As you sat the hood of Sans's jacket flopped over your head literally blinding you.

You weren't going to lie, it was huge. Huge jacket for a huge monster. That being said you thought of how tall he really was. He wasn't no more then ten feet tall. You barely made it to his sternum so realistically speaking he had to be somewhere between eight foot ten and nine foot five. Basically the perfect height to easily overtake you without really even trying. You threw the hood off and stood.

The warmth of the bed left you the moment you stepped out of it. You were actually tempted to go back in. Yet the probability of finding something out to help your slowly forming plan kept you from doing so. Keeping the jacket close you went over to the door that led to the rest of the house.

Unbeknownst to you the chain that Sans place started to reform. From the base of the floor it followed you as you inched your way closer to the exit.

You could feel that itch on your neck getting stronger. You chose to ignore it but just as you were about to step out of the room a crippling jolt of electricity ran through you as well as a feeling of something tightening around your neck. You fell to your knees gasping for air.

How!? How could this be? There was nothing there before! You touched your neck again this time feeling something rough around it. You tried to pull on it only to receive a lesser shock through your system. Damn it!

Your anger skyrocketed.

Time after time you tried to get this magic chain off of you but it was useless. Your neck and back hurt something awful. Tears were once again spilling from your eyes. But these weren't sad tears. More like tears of frustration with a dash of anger. You sighed as you stood from the doorway. The afternoon light teasing you with a tickle of warmth before being blown away by the wind.

With a look of defeat you retreated back into the room. The shadows from within rewrapping you in darkness.

\

Sans had been scouring the forest for camps that had woman. He had thought he had seen some months ago when he came to challenge a new monster that had arrived yet when he walked through the camp that morning all he found was men.

He clenched his teeth.

You really needed clothes for the winter. He knew you wouldn't make it if you didn't have something to keep you warm. You had his jacket yes, but if something were to happen after you accepted to mate him you wouldn't survive the trek down the mountain and through the snow covered forest. Frost bite or even hypothermia would take you down before any monster could.

Sans knew clothes were not the only things you would need. A remodel of his house would be required as well. He knew you would like more space, especially once you find out that you couldn't get past the entrance of his room. Not only that but he would have to build you a fire pit to cook your food, a restroom of sorts, and a better bedding area. All the things human's need as their basic requirements. Bathing though. Either he could bring you down to the lakes to bathe before the first snow starts or he could bring you water to warm up. That being said would you like to have a tub to sit in or were you fine just washing yourself with just a cloth? So many things to consider.

Sans had it easy for himself. He didn't need to cook his food, didn't need to use the restroom, and he really didn't care much about bathing unless he got really covered in gore or dust. But you probably wouldn't approve of being near him if he looked a mess.

He thought of what you were doing right now. Were you still asleep? Had you woken up already? He hoped you didn't try to leave the room. He had toned down the shock that came with his constraint chain but if you were determined to leave or try to get it off you could really hurt yourself. He just hoped you were smart enough not to mess with it.

As he entered the next camp He breathed in deeply to take in the scents of who was here. Female human cultists had a particular smell about them. If it wasn't lust for their monster master it was the smell of chemicals from the weird concoctions they made. He could smell two of them here. They were towards the back of the camp where they kept their animals.

He found them quickly.

The two woman looked to be in their late twenties. One was a head taller than you and the other somewhere in between. A blond and a burnet. They both wore warm clothes. Thick jackets, long sleeve shirts, and had gloves that might be of use to you later. The blond woman looked up as he strode over.

"Veronica." She tried to get the other woman's attention.

"Hm?" Veronica looked at the blond and then who she was looking at.

Both woman smiled as the recognized the owner of Mount Ebott. They stood and gave a quick bow before addressing him.

"Good afternoon, master of the mountain. What... could we do for you." The blond woman asked in a suggestive way looking him up and down.

Sans grimaced at the woman. Had it been the time of year for monsters to go into heat or if he hadn't already found you maybe he would have taken an interest in her. But he had **you**. Only you now would be able to satisfy him and his soul. This woman only disgusted him.

Using his finger he pointed to Veronica's jacket. "Need... Clothes."

"My clothes?" Veronica asked looking at the other woman before looking back at him. "May I ask why?"

"No." He said flatly.

The woman's attitude changed. Calm obedient demeanor turned sour and challenging. "Then why should I bother to give them to you?"

"Veronica!" The other woman snapped.

"He's not our master so I don't have to do as he says." She snapped again.

"Do you have a death wish!?" She hissed grabbing the girl by the arm only to be shrugged off.

"I do only as my master says." Veronica said. In an attempt to leave she tried to walk away but was stopped by Sans.

Sans grabbed Veronica by the neck. She tried to struggle but his grip on her was to tight. With ease she was lifted off of the ground. She choked from both the pressure and weight looking like she would die in a matter of seconds.

"No! Please Sir have mercy! She is a fool and does not know that you are master to all here! She will give you the clothes! I'll give you mine as well so long as you spare her!" The blond woman pleaded. She came closer to them but didn't dare touch him should he deem her next for death.

Sans lowered the woman so that she was standing back on her own two feet but he didn't let her go.

Seeing as how she got him to agree she ran to both of where their tents were. Along the way she passed the men of the camp, Veronica's boyfriend being amongst them. She tried to speed passed them but the older man of the group stopped her by getting in her way.

"Where ya going so fast Maggie?" Maggie looked up at Roger, her face conveying her worry. He realized something was wrong immediately. "What's wrong?"

" **He** is here." Maggie said putting emphasis on Sans. "He wants our clothes and Veronica denied him."

"He didn't-" Veronica's boyfriend spoke up.

"No, but he will if I don't hurry." Maggie snapped. Her fear of the young woman dying before she returned was making her agitated.

"Go. We'll go and see if shit happens." Roger commanded letting Maggie go.

The group of men rushed over to where Sans still stood holding Veronica. They stopped a good few yards away and cautiously made them self known less they to be at death's door. Veronica upon seeing them struggled more in a obvious failed attempt to break free. This only caused Sans to clamp down harder on her neck immediately stopping her from the lack of air.

Roger raised his hands in surrender and took a large step forward, the others staying behind. "Sir. My sister is retrieving what ya asked for but I only ask of ya to let Veronica go. If ya do we'll give ya anything else that ya want with no objections."

Sans looked at the man with the hardest glare he was able to have on his mangled face. His smile twitched a bit as he thought about the words that came out of his mouth. It didn't take long to decide. With little effort he threw the girl to the men just as Maggie carried over a large duffle bag full of clothes.

Maggie set the clothes on the ground in between Sans and them before returning to the group. Veronica threw herself at the other woman in a tight hug.

Sans grabbed the bag and slung it over one of his shoulders. It was indeed filled to the brim with clothes. The straps to the bag groaned warning him that if he wasn't careful they would break. With what he wanted secured Sans turned to make his way back to you. Then something caught his attention.

It was subtle. So extremely faint that if he didn't breath at that very moment the wind blew towards him past the closest tent he would have missed an all to familiar scent. Yours. But you were locked away in his house. There was no possible way that you could have left. That and the wind wouldn't bring your scent this far down the mountain. Sans looked around and there he saw something. It was hanging off of a tree right next to the tent closest to him. A large thick blanket.

Sans strode over to the blanket and ripped it off of the tree. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed. Definitely your scent but there was someone else's. It was familiar. Ah that's right, the stupid little man that abducted you. He remembered now. This was their camp then. This was where they were supposed to take you. To **use you**. To **kill you**.

Sans's rage was starting to boil out of him. His grip on the blanket tightened unintentionally ripping a whole or two in it. No. He shouldn't do that. You needed this blanket. He unclenched his hand. Shrugging off the bag of clothes he placed it gently on the ground with the blanket on top.

The group of people stiffened when they felt the air around them change. They knew something wrong was going to happen but they knew not the reason why. Maggie pushed Veronica behind her to shield her from whatever Sans planned on doing. Roger and the other men stepped back. They took glances between each other seeing who was closest to Sans. If he attacked one of them first then it would be best if you were the one furthest from his reach. Right now though Roger was looking like that person.

Veronica was freaking out when she saw that Sans was stepping closer to them. She didn't want to stay and used the fact that Maggie was being her shield that she actually had the gall to run from him.

She didn't get far.

Sans's smile sharpened as he raised and clenched his hand rather harshly. The effect was beautiful to him. As the young woman ran a bone spike shot through from the ground. It came up in front of her so fast she didn't even notice it. Not even when the sharp point ran through her nose spearing her completely through the face. The speed of the spike and the momentum of her body caused her head to be ripped through completely. Bits of hair, skull, brain, and a wash of blood stained the spike as well as covered the ground around the impact. Her body lay limp in an awkward position but no one dared mess with her.

Maggie screamed in her hand yet made no move to help. Instead, she cowered in the cluster of men. Obviously there's never a safe place when Sans is near. And proof of that not only was Veronica's now dead corpse but also what caused Maggie to scream once more. The men around her staggered, gagged, coughed, and cried out in pain; clutching and grabbing at their chests. Her eyes going wide as she noticed the blood that stained through their shirts and ran down their backs.

She didn't know what was wrong with them all she knew was that Sans had to do with it. She caught one of the men when he fell backwards. She cradled him in her arms as he continued to grab and claw at his chest. Then, starting with him, thin needle like bone spikes erupted out of the man's chest. Some of the spikes came from his back piercing her leg causing her to yelp but she didn't move as she watched the blood spray out of the man on her lap. She tried to stop some of it by pressing the area around the bone needles but that only caused the man to yell (more like gargle as his throat filled with blood) in pain. He grabbed her arm tightly as he stared at her. The life slowly draining from him until he just layed there on her lap dead.

The other men went down the same way. One having the needles come through his stomach while the others went through their backs. Each of them fell to the ground with heavy thuds and one final gasp of air before they to passed away.

Maggie sat there in shock by it all. They had done everything he had asked! So why? Why had he killed everyone? Her hands shook as she pushed the man off of her, the bone needles that stabbed her not coming out as easily as she thought they would. His body flopped on its side not able to roll over completely. She tried to stand but the pain in her leg made her fall on her side. Then Sans's shadow covered her. She didn't want to look up. She knew he was going to kill her next.

Maggie shut her eyes tightly and turned away. If he was going to kill her then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the life leave her eyes. She had done what he wanted and he still decided to get rid of them so she wouldn't let him see her face. So she waited for him. Waited for him to kill her just as terribly as the others. She waited...and waited...and...nothing? She cracked open her eyes.

He was gone.

Maggie sighed in relief and let her body flop onto the ground. Her heart was beating so fast. She smiled. She was alive.

Sans teleported a few yards on the path from the house. He looked over himself and his things. There was no blood. Thank his lucky stars. He didn't want to freak you out by giving you something covered in blood or even seeing him in it. That was one of the few reasons he spared the woman. That along with the fact that she had respected him, she giving him more than he needed, and... for bringing you to him. Kind of. He would allow her to be the only one to live from that group and if any more came they would learn that if anyone dared to refuse him again would die along with those who protected them.

Sans gripped the duffle bag tighter as he looked over to the entrance of his home. He was anxious. He shouldn't be though. He was a monster and you were a weak human. He could easily kill you if he wanted. So why did the thought of you not wanting anything to do with him make him feel weird.

A noise from inside pulled him from his thoughts.

You were moving around the room . How would you react seeing him right now? Would you be angry or scared? He sucked in a breath to taste the air. Humans scents always smelled different when their emotions showed. You were no different. When you were sleeping next to him he took the time to engrave your neutral scent into his memory. With what you smelled like yesterday before he made you calm you smelled like wild flowers and fear. Now though... it was wild flowers and spices? No it wasn't spice. It was anger. You were angry? Ah! Yes he knew why now. The chain.

He couldn't help the tiny twitch of his smile. He was curious of what you looked like when you were angry. Plus if you were angry then you weren't scared. Maybe he could use that against you.

You had been gathering your courage ever since you woke up. It had to have been 2 hours since you woke and discovered what he did to you. You needed to question him and damn it you were going to get some answers whether he wanted to give them or not. As you waited you started to get angrier. What was taking him so long?

You felt his magic in the air. You stood up quickly, to quickly that you ended up nearly tripping on yourself. Briskly you went to the doorway but didn't leave the darkness that was provided by the shadows of the day. You could see him coming.

You stood still in a defiant stance as he walked up to you, the old floor boards creaking and groaning under him. You saw the bag and blanket but you paid them no mind. Instead you glared up at him. You tried to make yourself as imposing as you could knowing that you probably looked just as dangerous as a kitten.

Sans didn't do anything. He just stood there watching you. Waiting. Until he made a noise. Was that a chuckle? Had he just laughed at you!?

You felt your confidence and anger slip but you stood your ground. Taking a step forward you made it to the edge of the room letting the chain appear. There was a slight sting warning you not to take another step forward. You grabbed the chain and yelled at him trying to sound as angry as you could.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sans tilted his head. His single bloated eye light looking down at the chain then to the angry markings around your neck showing that you had been trying to remove them. He felt bad about it but he would apologize to you once you said what you wanted first.

"Keep. Here." He explained.

"Why?"

He looked up at your face. It showed that you knew why. That made him curious. If you already knew then why were you asking? Confirmation? Did you want him to say it? He'll gladly tell you again.

In a flash, that wasn't teleportation, he was leaning over you. He heard you suck in a breath as he lowered himself just a little to your level. You stood still watching him closely. First on his face then on his hand as it came up to wrap around your own so that both of you were holding the chain. He could feel you shaking. How cute.

"Mine." Sans purred watching your face.

You were starting to get nervous from how close he was. That and how gentle he was holding your hand. "Y-your what?" Damn it your voice was shaky. You saw Sans's smile grow. Your heart sank. You knew just from the look he was giving you what the answer would be.

You froze when he leaned forward just enough that he was an inch from your face. You could feel that warmth of his magic wrap around the front of your body. Then he growled. It wasn't anything scary sounding but it was feral none the less. What made your eyes go wide wasn't for the fact that it made your heart race but for the absolutely unfathomable fact that it made your sex wet. You heard him purr and your face heated up when you realized he knew.

Leaning forward the rest of the way Sans brushed his face against yours tenderly before his rasp of a breath growled in your ear. " **My Soulmate**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on Thursday or Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Reuploaded Revised Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe!!!
> 
> ARE YOU READY!?! Cus shits about to get hot and wild!!
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

" **My Soulmate**."

You flinched away from him. You tried to take your hand away from his as if it had burned your skin but he wouldn't allow it. He had you where he wanted. He knew of your arousal. He knew that what he just did turned you on.

Your face grew hot with shame. You were supposed to be trying to find away from this devil and here you were getting moist for him. Your chest clenched as your body betrayed you once more when he growled again this time into your ear. A shiver running down your back when his hot breath caressed your neck.

"Stop." You hissed through your teeth.

He did. Sans leaned back so that he was able to look at you. You could see his single eye light was small yet it was fuzzy around the edges. You didn't need to be told that he was just as aroused as you were. All you had to do was see the truth in that one single dark red eye.

"Could... you let go?" You asked. Your voice was getting caught in your throat. You didn't want these emotions. You didn't want to be aroused by him. But you were and you couldn't control it. You figured that this was the effect of being near or finding a soulmate. This was the way it was supposed to go. Confirmation from the soul by energy touching or sharing then confirmation of the body. That's what was going on now.

Your body was basically betraying you by wanting to be near him. To be touched by him. Even going as far as preparing itself to have him. That's not what you wanted. Right? You were supposed to be trying to find a way to escape. Right? That was the plan.

But... where would you go?

You didn't tell anyone that you were going on the trip other then your mother nor did you tell anyone of your plan of ditching the trip to find a new place to live. The cops would no doubt find out that you canceled your cards and basically just say that you ran away, which you basically did. There wouldn't be a search party because you weren't a minor and no one, that was alive, knew that you were at Mount Ebott. Lastly you had no money nor your car. You had no clue where in the hell they parked it nor how to get out of the million acre forest.

Sadness washed over you. Well it was more like defeat. No money, no car, chained to this mini house, your soul more than likely forcing you to come back if you left... and him. There was no way. You were stuck here till you died.

You jumped when the hand on your own came up to wipe away a tear from your face. You didn't know that you had started to cry. With his hand now off of yours you took a step back into the den so that the chain could disappear. This whole time it was stinging you like a semi fresh sun burn. You knew that your neck was probably irritated or angry with you staying there for so long.

You looked at the monster in front of you. If what you learned from both your classes and how he treated you so far then staying with him would be fine, right? But... what would that mean for you? What would you be doing here with him?

You looked at his face. He didn't follow you when you had stepped back. Not like it was a huge distance. If he wanted all he had to do was just reach out for you and bring you back to him. You swallowed. You were unsure on whether or not to speak.

"If." You looked away from him. Your fingers going to play with the lining of his jacket that you still wore. "If I were to... agree... to be your soulmate and stay, w-what would you have me do here?"

"Nothing."

His quick answer had you snapping your head back to look at his face. He looked serious. But which nothing did he mean? Nothing as in you were to stay in one spot forever and be used by him or nothing as in he will do all the hard work for you and you just lived with him? Both nothings had very seriously different meanings.

Seeing your hesitation and worry over his answer Sans took the bag off his shoulder and handed it to you. "I go. Get you things." He watched as you looked at the bag. Your hand slowly came out to take the strap of the bag but the bag was to heavy for you to hold. He watched as you looked at the bag then at him quizzically. "Take. Care of. You"

You sighed in relief at his words. It was the later of the "nothing" 's. You would be fine with that. You nodded your head at him. Then your curiosity turned to the heavy bag you didn't bother to lift. There must have been a ton of things in here that he had gotten for you. But... Where did he get them? And what was in it?

You bent down. Moving the blanket you opened the bag. There were woman's clothes in it. Jackets, shirts, pants, underwear, there were even socks here as well. They seemed to be two different sizes. Extra large and medium.

"Where did you get these?" You asked pulling out a long sleeve shirt that might fit you.

"Camp. Down in. Forest."

You dropped the shirt. The thought of wearing someone else clothes did make you feel uncomfortable but for you to wear a dead person's made the bile in your stomach churn. "D-did you kill anyone to get these?"

"No." He didn't kill them to get you the clothes but judging by your reaction he wasn't going to tell you that he did end up killing them after though.

You nodded your head. "Alright." That was fine. You could wear them so long as there was no death involved. You picked back up the shirt and dug through to see if there were any sweatpants in the bag. Thankfully there was. You pulled them out and closed the bag. You didn't bother to tell him that you were going to change as you turned and walked over to where the bed was.

Sans followed behind you. You heard him drop the bag somewhere in the room. A sigh escaped past your lips. The thought of changing while he was here made you nervous. Yet if you were going to make this work you needed to get used to him. Get used to the feeling of a raw killing power be near you.

Reaching around you tried to untie the back of your top but the darn knot was giving you trouble. You struggled with the darn thing until you felt hard rough hands gently help loosen the fabric for you. You stopped yourself from jumping in surprise and turned your head to look up at him. You couldn't see him very well except for his outline and that bright eye light of his. Which was fuzzier than it was before.

A shiver ran down your spine when you felt the tip of his fingers slide up your back to untie the other knot. It came undone easily. The fabric fell off of you slowly but you didn't pay attention. Instead you kept your eyes on his. He seemed to be waiting for something. Was he really waiting on you? Did he want to know if you accepted him? You broke eye contact to look at something off to the side.

You closed your eyes and nodded.

Sans perked up. Inching closer he knelt down on one knee in front of you.

"Say it." He commanded gently.

You opened your eyes to look back at him. Both yours and his faces looked serious. You licked your bottom lip to moisten it. Your throat was becoming so dry. You opened your mouth slightly then closed it. For some reason you were starting to get scared. So before you backed out you spoke.

"I accept, I want you as my mate."

It came out as a whisper but you knew Sans heard you. His smile grew big and excited. His hand left your back to gently turn you around. When you were fully facing him he looked over your face for confirmation. There wasn't any trace of a lie. Then that same rumble came from him. This time it was louder and more pronounced. Unbeknownst to you a soft short hum came out of you. This made him pounce.

Like a well tuned and set trap he sprung. Grabbing you he forced your body onto the bed. The landing was soft, you were thankful for that. You looked up. Sans was above you. He was panting. It looked as if he was struggling against whatever he was thinking in his mind. He was staring down at you. The rim of his eye contracting and expanding slowly. You just stayed there watching him in both fear and fascination as well but you were no longer aroused. Instead having him over you brought back your earlier fears of him killing you.

Then a glow caught your attention. You looked down his body and from the space where his shirt was torn you could see the rust red glow come from his pants. You sucked in a breath and snapped your eyes back up at him when you heard him growl. He lowered himself onto you gently leaving you enough space to not be crushed underneath him. He never took his eyes off of you. Like he was gauging your reaction to him.

You didn't protest. Its not like you could anyways. The fear of him taking you was outweighed by the fear of him actually killing you. Especially since he looked completely mad at this moment. His reaction to you pushing him away was sure to be a bad one.

His hands, that were placed on either side of your head, came down to touch you. His left inching its way over the top of your head to have it cradle it. The palm of said hand resting at the base of your jaw. You didn't even flinch when his thumb rubbed, or at least tried to, circles on your cheek. The other hand though. It wasn't as shy. It came across your body groping and squeezing every part of skin that wasn't covered up. Running along your arm he used his claws to gently scrape the skin leaving behind not only red trails but also goosebumps. The action made you shiver.

When he got to your hand he softly picked it up to bring it to his mouth. He noticed the way you tensed up at having your hand so close to his face. It was like you were scared that he was going to bite you. Yet, you didn't pull your hand away. Even to where he placed your soft little hand over the front of it. He felt your fingers twitch away from him only to come back when he didn't move. He let you take your time to get enough courage to touch him back.

You did.

He stayed still while he felt you lightly touch over his face. This was something he wanted. To feel you willingly touch him. To make him feel that he wasn't alone. That this wasn't some sort of dream that overtook him after a good fight. For you to also be less scared of him. The day where you would fawn over him just like he would to you if you just let him.

He could see the curiosity start to rise in you as your fingers press harder to feel the density of his bone jaw.

He let your hand go. A feeling of happiness coming over him when you kept it there. Then you did something even better, you reached up to touch him with your other hand. It was shaky though. The smell of fear was still there but it wasn't as bad as before.

**Yes. That's it. Touch me.**

Your fingers brushed over his teeth so delicately like you were scared that if you pressed harder the tops of them would prick you. You didn't try to see. Instead you trailed them down his jaw slowly. Feeling the rough and scratched edges mixing with the smooth parts of his bone.

While you were distracted with his face his once again free hand moved your legs so that he could position himself between them. He took caution. He didn't want you to get spooked and back peddle. You were doing such an amazing job so far. Your attention was so enveloped on studying every curve and edge of his face that you didn't even notice the fact that he had already unbuttoned your shorts. But you did notice the feel of his fingers as they tugged the elastic of your underwear.

You jumped removing your hands from his face to grab onto his hand. You started to breathe harder. Your exposed chest moving with each intake of air your lungs took in. He could feel your heart rate pick up. You then looked away from him a dark blush running across your face and down most of your neck. He could see that you were trying to calm yourself down. After a moment you loosened your hold on him. Your hands feeling the thickness of his ulna and radius as if you were trying to distract yourself.

That was fine. You could do whatever you felt comfortable with so long as you didn't tell him to stop.

Sans looked at you. Although you were nervous this was how he envisioned you. Your hair was loose and fanned around your head. Moss that slipped into the hides already trying to tangle itself in your hair. Your exposed skin unmarked and ready for him. He leaned down to vulnerable neck and breathed in. Oh how delicious you smelled. That heavenly wild flower scent was misted with lust like dew on pine needles in the early morning. He couldn't help but have a taste.

His tongue slithered out of his mouth to drag across your skin agonizingly slow. His hot breath and the wet appendage had you squirming underneath him. You tasted just like you smelled.

 **Delicious**.

Sans licked over your neck and throat lovingly tasting and savoring your flavor. His hand on your underwear didn't stay idle though. While he had your attention on your neck he slid his hand into your pants and the sound of your shaky mew when he cupped your heat had him moaning as well. You were drenched. That hot little cunt of yours was dripping for him. He gave your sex a squeeze earning a soft moan and your hand releasing his arm to grab onto his shirt once more. Your folds easily parted and like dough allowed his middle and ring finger to hide where he pressed. Your legs tried to close in a feeble attempt to keep him from moving any more but you weren't strong enough for him. His thumb easily came to press on your clit roughly causing you to gasp.

You clung to Sans for dear life as he played with your pearl. The assault on your neck and your sex had you writhing and squirming beneath him. It felt so good. You felt good. And for Stars sake he was good. Those skilled fingers of his rubbing and massaging your sex so devilishly well. Was this what it was like to be touched by your soulmate? Was this what they meant when those Monster's talked about how well their mate's were? Stars! This was amazing to you!

Sans picked up the pace when the scent of your lust spiked. That misted smell no longer there as it was now coming off of you like a broken dam. Your moans and mews grew louder inside the room when he teased your entrance. Your voice raising in tone as his middle finger slid in slowly. It was like a song to him. A song that would only be sung for him now. Only him and you were getting close to its finality.

You were close! So extremely close! You closed your eyes tightly as you could feel it inching its way out. His finger slid into you fully now. Curling and pressing into your walls as it was slowly drawn out. His fingers were like the rest of his bones, **thick**. Just one alone had been enough to draw you so close. Hell you really didn't need another in you to get you off. One alone was already going to make you keen out as you felt the coil in your stomach. Then just as it was going to arrive... it was ripped away from you.

Suddenly a powerful wave of magic blasted through the house.

It wasn't Sans's.

It was from a different monster.

You yelped in pain when Sans's claws pierced your labia and inner thigh. Sans then ripped his hand away from you to slam it into the wall of the den in anger. The wall took much more damage than you had. The vertical boards snapping in half sending splinters to fall over the bed and your face. You had to cover your face and eyes less you ended up with one in your eye. When you thought you were safe from the debris you pulled your hands away to look up at him.

Oh he was pissed. Not at you though. This wasn't your fault. No, the one who pissed him off was outside sending another challenging wave of Soul magic.

You laid there looking at Sans. He looked like he was going to kill whomever was outside and anyone else around him. Boy... was that a major turn off. All that lust and pleasure was gone as another wave of magic crashed into the both of ya'll. You slapped your hands over your ears as Sans leaned back off of you and roared the most threatening roar you have ever heard before. And just as it ended he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Monday next week due to me having to work. 
> 
> Look forward to a huge fight scene, a scared reader, and more fluff and sexy times.
> 
> See ya'll soon bye bye 👋👋


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reuploaded Revised Chapter

Sans stood at the entrance of the home fuming with pure venomous anger. His clothes blew with the cold wind as it picked up like it normally would during this time of year. His breath came out as thick clouds resembling that of a furious rodeo bull and he had every right to be. Not just because of the fact that you and he got cut off when you both were having fun but also because this sorry excuse for a monster had the audacity to directly and openly challenged him for his spot of owning the mountain and everything in its forests.

This creature obviously wasn't one with much brain. Especially given the fact that it smelled like rot and decay he didn't doubt that the brain in it's festering maggot riddled scull wasn't there anymore. Honestly speaking, he was rather surprised with this challenger. It had been a long time since he had seen a zombie monster. Although they weren't rare they were uncommon things. Usually being snuffed out the moment they entered any town or area because of their voracious bottomless appetites. This one was an zombie alligator monster. Its thick hide was ripped and putrid. Large holes showed bones and muscles in many places. It's face was mostly just bone.

Sans grimaced when the wind changed and brought the scent if the monster over. If you were at the entrance of the room, which he fucking wished you weren't given how he left you, then you would no doubt be gagging or puking up your guts by a mere sniff.

The z-gator took a step closer towards the house. The thing was about Horror's height. Give or take a few inches. He, given by the male like clothes it wore, stood straight on its hind legs. His tail swishing the ground excitedly.

Sans took a step closer as well telling his opponent that he was not going to back down from this fight. That seemed to be amused by it.

If you were to get a good look at this creature speech wouldn't be one of the things you imagined it would be capable of. That's probably more than the same as what you would have thought for Sans yet here he was no lungs or throat at all yet he still scared you shitless whenever he spoke. The monster didn't outright speak at first. It was mostly a hiss like laugh that came out of him.

"The time has come Sansssss." The z-gator hissed. "Hand over these landsss and that sssnack you have hidden in there."

Sans growled warningly at him. There was no way in hell he was going to give you up to be eaten by this thing.

"No?" The z-gator laughed at him. "Then letssss fight!"

The battle started with the z-gator attacking first.

It knew that attacking Sans head on was a bad move. The z-gator's body wouldn't be able to withstand a full on blunt punch or even a kick without losing a limb or gaining a new hole in its already tattered body. The thing though was that Sans was also good at ranged attacks so even then he had to choose his moves wisely.

The attack came head on at Sans. Long worm like tentacles shot out from the holes in the gator's body. The grotesque pale grey slime covered things moved quickly to attempt to grab at Horror's arms or legs but they were cut down before they could even get close. Yet that didn't stop them. Once they were cut more shot out of the hole. In an attempt to not be cut down many of the tentacles tried to go at Horror from the side or from above.

Sans easily cut the nasty things down one after the other. This was a feeble attempt of an attack to him. Hell he wasn't even trying. A mere swipe of his clawed hands had these gross things falling and writhing on the ground.

The limbs that fell were not dead however. Squiggle wiggling away from Horror they crawled their way behind him while he was distracted. Their goal was you. To get to you and kill you while he was distracted. It would then draw his attention away from the z-gator and hopefully he would be able to get a killing shot on the beast of a skeleton. A smug look appeared on the z-gator's face. The worms were getting closer to the entrance now. Just a few more inches. However, that look didn't stay long.

The moment the worms reached the entrance of the house a wall of red appeared. The outcome of the worms touching it was an electric shock that hopped from one worm to the other. Their fat little bodies exploding sending slime and gunk everywhere. The z-gator's eyes went wide as the red electricity traveled towards him. Fearful that he would end up shocked he pulled the tentacles back into him but it was to late.

The electricity reached him almost immediately. His body shook and convulsed from the shock rendering him dazed. So much so that is was to late to notice that Sans had appeared right in front of him.

How stupid this thing must have been to not know that Sans would have put up a barrier to keep you safe from it. It was almost laughable to Sans. Although he did have to give him credit. The thought if distracting him from the front and sides was pretty smart but not as smart compared to him. He had energized the barrier with his magic just enough to shock and kill those nasty grub worms but leave the z-gator's body stunned for the fun that he was now going to have.

Teleporting, which wasn't far, in front if the z-gator he grabbed the stunned thing by the arms and effortlessly ripped both of them off. The sounds of flesh tearing and the tell-tell pops of the balls of the humerus forcefully coming out of the socket were a beautiful sound to Horror. That and the added wail of pain from his opponent had his ever present grin grow sharper. He happily watched as the scaly arms in each hand disappear into dust. Unfortunately because of the slime on his hands it made the dust cake to them. Sort of like when one plays with paper mache the dust clung and mixed with the slime till it was a foul smelling paste.

The z-gator hissed angrily stumbling back to land on his back. Though he had to move fast as the moment his body hit the ground Sans was once again on top of him. Rolling away from each punch and swipe of Sans claws it tried to figure out how to get out of this situation. If he could escape he would be able to rethink a way to defeat him and recover until then. If he could though.

The z-gator managed to get on its feet and continued to dodge not only Sans fists but also the bone attacks as well as he looked for a way to escape. Being as though he was the top of the mountain made it hard though. The only escape route was down and that meant giving Sans his back. There was one thing you never did though when fleeing an enemy and that was it. To do so would leave yourself open and death would be imminent. But it was something he needed to do. There was no other option.

Dodging one more attack the z-gator made its decision and using it's tail kicked up the rocky dirt in a circle like motion and threw it at Sans. The cloud of dust that came out of it was perfect and without checking to see if it did distract Sans he bolted to the edge of the mountain.

In the cloud of dust a bone hand shot out to grab the z-gator by the tail. The look of fear and shock on his face was comical. A light gasp squeaked past his throat before the wind was knocked out of him as he was pulled back to be slammed on his stomach onto the rocky ground. The air in his rotten lungs left immediately from the impact. Panic over took the z-gator immediately. He tried to have his tail released from Sans grasp but he was holding on painfully tight. The creature's eyes flitted between the hand that held its tail and the large skeleton that stepped out of the now dissipating cloud.

The z-gator tried to open its mouth in an attempt to speak its way out of the situation and ask for mercy but never had a chance. The moment it's mouth even got an inch apart Sans clawed free hand grabbed it crushing it closed. The bone of the gator's mouth splintered and cracked from Sans strength.

Sans smile grew making him look insane. Smoothly he placed a foot on the z-gator's body holding him still as he started to struggle. With a deep chuckle and eye lights practically gone he began to pull on both ends of the zombie monster slowly. The monster hissed and wailed as it's body began to split apart. The flesh that wasn't torn started to shred and rip from the monster's sides until the tears connected and gave way. The z-gator's guts sloshed around Horror's foot as he continued to pull. Then with the crackling of many bones breaking due to strain the z-gator's body tore into three pieces. Slime, rotten blood, and dust splattered everywhere as the z-gator finally died.

Sans dropped the monster's slowly dusting body parts on the ground. As much fun as that was he really wished he hadn't been challenged. But then again being top dog did come with its drawbacks. Sans sighed. At least now he could go back to you without a disturbance.

Speaking of which.

Sans turned slightly to look back towards the house. Of course you were there, a good two feet from the entrance so as not to get shocked from the chain. You had put back on his jacket to cover yourself from the cold wind as you watched the battle unfurl. You looked scared and... concerned? Were you worried he wouldn't have won?

That made his smile turn more sincere.

What was that saying? "Oh ye of little faith?"

Gosh you were so cute.

Sans chuckled drawing your attention from the carnage on the ground up to him. Turning away from the dust and gore pile he made the little distance towards you. That was until the wind blew from behind him and brought that pungent smell to you. He saw you take a whiff and pale holding back a gag. Your hand slapped over your mouth and nose.

He stopped.

Maybe it would be best to clean up first.

You stood at the entrance of the room watching as Sans cleaned up the mess from his fight. Most of it was slime and dust in which case he just kicked dirt over it and allowed it to solidify to where he could just pick it up and throw it over the edge of the mountain or just burry it into the ground. The rotten guts however had to be removed completely. He had to literally pick it up and teleport it away so that no scavenging animals came to see what had died and more than likely bothered you.

When he was done he just stood there. You could mentally see the gears that were working in his head as he was thinking as what to do next and check to see if there was anything he might have missed. From what you could tell he did a good job. And then, after a glance at you he teleported away.

Wait... He can teleport!?

It was about an hour or so when Sans got back, now clean and not having a smell that would make you want to barf your guts out. During that time you had put on some warmer clothing. The long sleeve shirt you had from before and of course some warm-ups that were super soft. His jacket was back on you as you patiently waited for him to come back.

When he entered the den you could tell that he had bathed. Where you had no clue but you more than likely guessed it was in one of the rivers or lakes that speckled his territory.

You smiled awkwardly at him when he made a unhappy groan at the realization that you were fully clothed. You were sure that he wanted to try and pick back up after where you all had left off but it was to cold up here for you to wait on him. That and you were still sore from where his claws had stabbed you. Well it wasn't really a stab per say. They were deep yes but they were clean cuts. They would heal fast and scab over if you kept the dirt and lecherous skeleton hands away for a while.

Speaking of, those same hands were now making a small fire in the small wood stove inside the house. You watched as he clumsily tried to put the sticks into a pile together but they kept getting away from him and rolled out of the pile. When he was done he went back to glance at you You gave a small laugh instantly earning his attention.

Standing up you stepped out of the bed and walked over to him. You don't know what compelled you but when you got to him you gave him a sweet peck of a kiss on the side of his skull that had him stop what he was doing almost instantly. You more than likely thought you broke him but your attention was more on the thought of making a fire. Turning to the pile of sticks you picked through them to find the thinner driest ones to place around the tinder. Crouching you gently took the twigs away from him and set them aside. He also had a small hand full of tinder that you also moved away.

Drawing a fire symbol with your finger in the dust on the floor you pointed at it and looked up at Sans.

"Could you please find a match for me?" You asked almost whispering.

Your voice seemed to snap him out of whatever daze you put him in as you placed the tinder on a row of broken twigs. Looking at the picture you saw him nod and easily brought his hand into the stove slightly. When you looked at his hand though you were shocked to see a dark red flame eat away at the tinder. You blinked confusingly at it until you saw Sans hand pull away from the hole. You looked at him and then the flame but brushed your questions aside for later because you needed to feed the small flame before it went out. When you got it alive you skootched back so as to not get overpowered by the heat.

You sighed happily as you soaked up the warmth of the fire. You closed your eyes and just basked in it feeling the hot air caress your face and the exposed parts of your skin. It was honestly making you sleepy. You thought of napping right there when something cold tapped your cheek. Flinching away you looked at what ever it could be to see Sans holding an apple out to you. Of course you took it. You hadn't eaten all day and just looking at it reminded you about that.

Cleaning the apple you took a bite of it before turning to look at him as he messed with something at his side. It was a brown sack. It wasn't big but you could tell that it held a fair amount of items in it.

"Where did you get that?" You asked curiously.

Sans didn't look at you as he dug through it but he did answer you. "Offerings." You should have known he wouldn't give you a full answer but you got the gist of it. Either he took it from some other monster's shrine or he had his own that his followers left items at. You watched him as he dug through the bag until he concluded that what he was looking for wasn't there and handed you the sack with a sigh of his own. You took it gratefully as you had already finished the apple and wanted to see what else it held inside.

Your eyes sparkled at all the goodies the bag held. There were not only fruits but also cooked meats, cheese, candies, water bottles, and a plastic container from a store that had six regular glazed doughnuts. Oh you tore that container open. Those doughnuts were not going to live more than a minute in your presence. Oh were they so good to. The sugary glaze coating fixing not only your hunger but also your mood. You turned when you felt him staring at you. His eye light staring at your mouth then down at the glaze on your fingers. With a blush you swallowed and offered him one from the container.

You watched as he looked down at you and then the container. He reached out but what you didn't expect was instead of grabbing a doughnut he grabbed your face. You froze as he leaned down till he was an inch from your face and ran his hot tongue across your mouth collecting the glaze that was there until he pulled away with a grunt of approval. A smug grin now sat on his face as he got up and moved to the other side of the den.

The doughnut in your hand slipped falling back into the container. Your face was sure to match the red of the fire from how hot it felt. Lord if he wasn't going to kill you with violence he was sure as hell going to kill you by doing things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip ahead in next chapter as we see you get more adjusted with living with Horror.
> 
> Ok ima go sell more bugs to Flick i'll see ya guys later. ✋


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reuploaded Revised Chapter*

The following few days after the zombie alligator attack seemed to trickle by for you. Your time was mostly spent watching Sans expand the house, eating, or swatting away his perverted advances.

Right now he had just finished demolishing one of the walls making sure that the main supports stayed in tact. As a matter of fact he had excavated a great deal out of the house in order to expand. What was once a small cramped room of a one bedroom home was now a three part home that consisted of a living/main room, the bedroom, and a small closet sized storage for your clothes and any food that could be put away for later.

It didn't surprise you how easy it was for him to pull away the planks but it did draw your attention at the details he took when he carved through the new pieces of wood to replace the older non usable pieces. Every advancement into it was placed with caution and thought. You kind of expected him to just punch a hole in the wall and call it a day yet he made sure that every part he dug out was smoothed and any nails that couldn't be reused were discarded so that they could do you no harm. For example the slab of rock in front of you next to the fire was under the new part of the house, now after being cut by his magic it was being used as an island for cleaning the meat he would bring. It looked a lot better than it had when you first got here even though most of the boards did stick up here and there. Maybe if you asked him to he could bring you some things to level it out.

Oh yeah, you were crafty like that. One of the many gifts from your father was being crafty and self efficient when it came to things like this. Like the basket you made from the green branches you had asked him to bring you or the knife you made from one if the antlers of the deer skulls, that you had him clean out cus good lord he had a horde of them.

Right now you were braiding some long roots you had found in his discard pile to make a handle for one of your baskets. It wasn't working well though due to the fact they were dried out and busting the moment you tried to bend them.

Frustrated you threw the busted thing on the floor. You ran your hands over your pants before placing them over your eyes. Sans must have heard you because you could feel the boards bend under him as he walked over to you. You could tell he was staring at you to figure out what was wrong. You found him doing that often. Like he was studying you. Analyzing the way you got angry. Why you got angry. Or who, him of course, made you angry. Like the night after the fight he had tried to get back into your pants but you wouldn't let him. It wasn't until he found out about you getting hurt that he tried to "help" in whatever way but when you got fed up with him and basically kicked him out of the bed that he started to pay more attention to what you did.

You didn't bother to look at him when he shuffled around before he sat himself right behind you. Then his hands snaked around to easily pick you up and place you in the space of his leg that was under his left that was bent. That was another thing. It was almost laughable how easy it was for him to pick you up and carry you around or just to place you somewhere else. Like yesterday when he needed you out of the bedroom he just up and moved you like you were an inanimate object. Also when it was time to sleep and you were by the fire he just practically scooped you up and brought you with him. You weren't bothered by it as he was always gentle with you but it did spook you when he did it randomly and you didn't expect it.

You huffed dragging your hands down your face. You weren't going to give up yet.

Leaning forward to pick up some new ones you found his hands trying to bring you back. Batting his hands away you grabbed as many as you could before he practically dragged you back to him so that your back was flush against his sternum. You turned to look up at him.

"Are you done for today?" You asked.

He seemed to think about it. His one eye light looking over to the bed room to contemplate on whether he was or wasn't.

"...Yes."

You nodded. Turning back to the roots in your hand you tried to braid them again. "Do you think..." You started to ask but stopped yourself. He seemed to notice your hesitation as his hands around your stomach loosened and his face came to nuzzle the side of yours encouraging you to continue. You didn't know if you should though. Mostly because you were fearful that he would say no. His reaction would be key on if you did or didn't have leniency with him. "Do you think **we** ," you made sure to emphasis on that word, "could go out? We don't have to go far I just... want to- Eek!"

You squeaked when Horror's body suddenly closed in on you. You instantly curled into a ball to protect yourself, your hands coming to cover your head. The fear of him when you first met burst back through you clenching your chest. Your heart rate picked up instantly and you couldn't help your body from shivering. His was tense against yours. You could feel the heat coming off of it. The one that kept you warm during these chill nights now making you shrivel in on yourself in an attempt to get away.

Sans couldn't help the way he acted right now. He had seen the way you gazed out into the world outside of the house these few days. The way you looked at the clouds as they past just yards above your head. It scared him the way you looked out longingly. Like you wanted to leave. Leave him. That's why he acted like he did now. You said you wanted to leave. Leave the safety of the house where he could watch you, keep you safe.

His hands tightened around your waist no doubt poking holes in your shirt with his claws. You were so small compared to him. It would be easy for anything to snatch you up out there with how small and weak you are. The thought of the gator monster flashed though his mind. He could see the hungry look in its eye when it knew you were there. A snarl almost left him at the image of you being eaten by it flashed in his mind. Apparently he didn't hold it all in because you whimpered and curled into yourself under him.

His eye socket widened at the realization that he was scaring you. He immediately loosened his hold and backed off of you.

Instantly you broke out of his hold to run to the other side of the room. You clutched your arm. Apparently his claws had scratched you when you ran. Sans soul clenched when he saw the look of fear on your face. You didn't look at him though instead you chose to keep your eyes on the floor.

"I-im sorry." Your voice was so shaky, barely a whisper.

Sans stood up quickly which seemed to spook you more. He saw the way you jumped yet stayed put. He didn't want you to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was his. He was the one that overreacted. He was the one that scared you.

"Lamb."

You didn't look at him.

He took a step towards you. Cautiously though. He didn't want you to bolt away from him again. When you continued to stay put he risked it and teleported the rest of the way. That spooked you. You squeaked and nearly fell but he caught you before you did. His hand held your back firmly stabilizing you and drawing you close. He crouched down to your level gently holding you against himself.

He could feel your heart racing. It was pounding so hard like it could, or rather would, explode at any second. You were so tense. You flinched when he grabbed your injured arm and brought it up so that he could look at it. It wasn't that bad. A mere superficial wound. He could feel your eyes stare fearfully at him as he brought your arm closer, his tongue slithering out from between his teeth. Your hand clenched and he could tell you wanted to pull away. He wasn't holding your hand tightly or anything. You could pull it away from him if you wanted to. Yet you didn't even as he licked over the scrapes.

The taste of your blood forced him to stifle a groan. You tasted marvelous. The only way he could explain it was that you tasted like perfectly aged wine. The tart flavors mixing and blending perfectly with a hint of sweet after taste that no doubt would make him drunk. He slowly slid his tongue over your now healed skin one last time. Disappointment webbed through him when he couldn't taste you any more. He let go of your arm.

You took it away slowly your fear turning into curiosity. With only a few licks there wasn't any trace of the scratches anywhere. You marveled at it. Did that mean he could heal you with his saliva if you got a serious wound? Or could he only use it for minor ones? You flinched when you saw his fingers come towards your face from the corner of your eyes. You glanced at them before turning your attention to his face. You saw him bring his hand over again which you allowed this time. The back of his long boney finger gently traced your cheek trailing down past your chin until it got to the center of your neck where the collar would be.

You kept your eyes on Sans as you watched his face. You could see him fighting an internal battle with himself. It was like he was having doubts of something but you couldn't place what. Was... was he rethinking on keeping you here as his mate? A twinge of sadness clenched somewhere in your chest. Your mind stopped at that. Why were you sad about that? If he wanted to let you go you would be able to leave. To get out of this dangerous place. But... you didn't want to. Besides you had agreed to stay with him.

A snapping sound thrusted you out of your thoughts along with a small sizzle of pain on your neck. You jerked away from Sans clutching at it. Your eyes watered and for a second you thought that you were unable to breathe. The arm around your waist tightened and you heard Sans speak.

"Deep. Breaths."

 ** _Yeah, sure_**. You thought sarcastically. I mean its not like you weren't already trying to do that. It took a moment but soon after the tightness in your throat stopped and you were able to gratefully take better breaths. And with that added oxygen came anger. You didn't know if it was because you were pumped with adrenaline or if it was your emotions from earlier but you had such a strong urge to lash out. You wanted to smack him. Albeit you'll probably break your hand from striking him the feeling of releasing some of your pent up emotions would bring you so much needed relief. You lifted your hand slightly but it fell back to its previous place. Fighting wouldn't do you any good. It would just make whatever that's going on right now more complicated and given the fact that he would no doubt strike back was an even better excuse not to. You sighed.

"What did you do?" You asked trying to force the last of your anger deep down inside of you.

You watched, not knowing that you were glaring at him **,** Sans as he stood and walked to the entrance of the house. He crossed the invisible line you mentally drew into the floor of where the chain forced you to stop and turned towards you. A wave of his hand motioned you to follow. You squinted at him in utter bewildered annoyance. Was he really just fucking around with you now? Was he just playing games with you? You know what, you had enough of whatever was going on.

Not even bothering to test what he was offering you turned around and started making your way towards your all's bedroom. There was to much emotional confusion going on that you needed a nap. A head ache started to form telling you that your brain needed to shut down for a moment. You took a good four steps away before you heard him quickly come up to you and grab your arm.

Your anger from before bubbled up once more and as you turned around to face him you tried to get him off of your arm. Your voice was laced with venom as you looked up at him.

"Let. Me... go?"

You lost your voice when you noticed the large tree behind Sans. What? Tree? How the heck did that get there? You looked around cranking your head in every direction. You... you were outside? Outside the house? What?... When did that happen?

You completely forgot you were angry as you curiously looked around, even smiling when a song bird landed on the branch above you.

Sans hold on your arm loosened until he just had his hand there lightly touching you. He still wasn't sure on whether taking you outside in the forest like you had wanted was a good idea. In fact he was still anxious on just the thought of you being outside period. He felt bad that he had scared you and although he wanted to protect you he had to allow you to ask for things. Not only would it make you more comfortable to go to him for help but it would also let you see that he was willing to give you whatever you needed. That and he remembered what female monsters required of their mates. Not only were the males supposed to be reasonable and assist in whatever their female's wanted but also be able to protect them wherever they go, even outside their home. If the thought crossed your mind that all he could do was protect you in the house and no where else then your trust in his strength would diminish instantly. Sans couldn't allow that.

He watched as you took in your surroundings. He hadn't brought you far from the house. Where the both of you stood was near his shrine his followers made half way down the mountain. He had teleported you here not only so you could see what they had left him and stretch your legs but also because it was open enough for him to see any danger that came for you. There was no way anything could sneak up on you here with him around. It was the perfect place to start off with.

As you were letting your eyes wander you turned your head which brought Sans attention to the angry ring around your neck. He knew the effect of breaking the collar before its main purpose was complete would cause you pain but if taking you out would make you happy (and hopefully forgive him for scaring the shit out of you) then he had no choice. It did make him feel bad though. Your bodily reaction to the pain was to be expected but when you showed him your angry side... whoa boy. He was gana have sweet fantasies with that later. Right now though he needed to keep you from going off the path as you had already started to explore.

You were so... umm...happy? Well. Not really. Something akin to it. You weren't exactly upset like you had been a few moments ago but you weren't bright rainbows and unicorns either. You bent down and picked up a pine cone the size of your foot. You studied it as you thought. Your head ache from before was gone. That was a good thing. You were not really mad or scared per say with Sans but you were grateful that he did decide to take you out of the den. Then there was the collar. You figured that out immediately. Obviously due to the fact that you wouldn't be here if it was still on. Although that did boost your mood that you were allowed to be outside the pain of having it removed did damper your spirit only because with every turn of your neck you could feel the muscles bark and protest. Like you slept wrong for a whole week and the pain finally got to you. So no, you weren't happy but neither were you upset.

You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice Sans ushering you back onto the game trail like path that led down the mountain. When your foot kicked a pebble and the sound of it bouncing down the slope drew you to look up you grew curious as to where you were being led.

"Where are we going?" You asked pulling out a pine needle out of a groove in the pinecone.

"Up. Ahead... Not. Far."

You followed his line of sight almost expecting to see a building or something instead what the two of you walked up to was a very cultish looking shrine. The base was made out of smooth medium size stones. Sticking from the middle was a large square fence that was covered in barb wire with a platform that sat on top and on the platform itself sat a human skull in the middle of a wreath of deer antlers. Then protecting the shrine itself was a slanted shelter made of plywood and smaller stones.

You looked at it in awe before peaking down to see the offerings that were left there. Then it clicked. "Is this yours? This is where you've been getting those snacks for me from?"

Sans nodded as he came up to a wicker box. Picking it up you both heard whatever that was inside shuffle around meaning that whatever it was inside was alive. Sans lifted the lid slightly to see and with a swift hand grabbed and lifted a chicken from the box. Of course the hen was not so pleased with being man handled in such a way and tried to escape but that didn't work. Sans smiled before lifting the hen and opened his mouth wide enough to chomp the bird in half.

"Wait!" You shouted grabbing onto his arm that held the bird.

He looked down at you, cocking his head to the side. Then he looked at the chicken before holding it out to you almost like he expected you to take a bite out of it. You tried not to giggle at him as you pushed the scared bird away from your face. That confused Sans more. Were you not going to eat it? Why did you stop him then if you weren't?

As if you could read his mind you spoke. "She can lay eggs for us. Every day she'll give us one or two until she cant lay anymore. When that day comes then you can eat her."

Sans seemed to understand and placed the hen back into the basket. As he did so the two of you heard a crow from a rooster. Looking in that direction you sure enough found him scratching and pecking at the pine litter looking for bugs. Sans could see the excitement in your eyes and before you could ask him he teleported over and caught the rooster before he could run.

"Perfect!" You chirped happily running up to him. You reached out and petted the rooster on its back. "With him we could have babies and by the end of spring time we'll have a whole bunch of eggs."

"Lays. Eggs?"

"Hm? Oh no." You said shaking your head. "This one you can eat after we get babies from her." You explained pointing at the box where the hen is. "In fact you can eat all the boys except for him when they grow. How does that sound?"

Sans eye light dilated excitedly and gave you a nod. Handing the rooster to you he let you place him in the same box with the hen and you both made your way back to the shrine to see what else was there for you all.

By the time you were half way up the mountain heading back to the house you were wondering if you should have left some of the stuff there. Sans held the chickens and a smaller sack while you held the medium one. Its not like you weren't physically unable to make it up the mountain but the fact that you hadn't done such a treck up any incline in a long while did have you wanting to stop for a break. Which you did.

Placing your bag of food on the ground you were about to tell Sans to give you a minute when his hand gently took hold of your arm and before you could blink you were back at the house.

"Thank you."

Sans nodded before placing his stuff down and teleporting away for a second only to come back with the other bag.

The rest of the day went mostly along the lines of putting food away, explaining how many ways you could use the chicken's eggs, and trying to get back that level of peace you and Sans had before. Even going as far as sitting on his lap when he sat leaning against the wall. It took a bit of awkward moments but the two of you made it work. Yet by the time night fell the two of you were cuddled up in your new bedroom sleeping and snoring away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here we will have the start of the new version of the story. I am excited as i have been working hard to get this done for a while now and I hope you guys that are still here enjoy it as we continue to progress. 
> 
> Now if you dont mind im gana take a nap. 😪


End file.
